


You're The Only One

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has stubbornly set his mind on Sam and Eileen as a couple but Sam, after much logical introspection, has come to a different conclusion! It's always been Dean!
Series: Wincest Shorts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	You're The Only One

From beneath half-closed lids, Sam studied the resurrected young hunter as she browsed the display of books on the library shelves. Eileen was the kind of woman who would make the perfect companion for anyone in the Life.

Yesterday Dean had almost given Sam his blessing to an eventual relationship with Eileen in that bittersweet way his big brother had when he wanted Sam to have something outside of hunting but couldn’t quite hide the pain at the thought of his baby brother leaving him on his own.  
Sam hated it when Dean did that! 

It wasn’t the first time the older man had tried to talk him into the apple pie life, convinced it was still Sam’s deepest desire. It made the younger Winchester feel like the lowest of the low for even thinking of abandoning Dean.

If he was honest with himself though, it wasn’t that Sam hadn’t considered the idea in an abstract kind of way, his logical mind assessing the pros and cons of such a relationship with Eileen.  
Strangely enough, he hadn’t factored love into the equation, a priority most people would put at the number one spot.

He’d pondered the enigma. How could he even consider Eileen as a potential girlfriend or indeed a wife if he felt only sincere respect and friendship for her?  
In his heart, Sam was well aware of the answer. All his love was focused on one sole being and that was his big brother. He loved Dean MORE than any human could love another. Sam stood by that because he’d been soul to soul with his sibling.  
Wandering Heaven’s byways, even if that experience had ended with Dean throwing his beloved amulet into the trash, their souls had been walking side by side while their bodies lay dead in the motel room, courtesy of Walt and Roy.  
That left pretty much zero love to lavish on anyone else.

Eileen was attractive, intelligent, capable, amusing, loyal; all traits Sam appreciated in a woman but he didn’t love her.  
With Jessica there had been the heady passion of first love, intensified by Sam’s sense of liberty from the horrors of hunting; by the rewards of studying; of his future as a lawyer and not a killer of monsters. He should've realized it was only a fairy-tale, one which ended in tragedy for the innocent Jessica.

He snorted as he thought back to Amelia. That had been completely different.  
To this day, that period of his life seemed an anomaly even to himself. He struggled to remember his motivation for having abandoned any search for Dean and in setting up house with the prickly Amelia.  
He wondered if it had been a temporary form of madness or if some unknown being had influenced his choices.  
Now that God had shown his true face, Sam reckoned that maybe Chuck had added a chapter back then to the list of crap he’d already heaped on the Winchesters.

‘This place is an Aladdin’s cave for hunters,’ Eileen said with a smile, running her fingers over the books before turning to face Sam.

‘Believe it or not, there’s plenty of stuff which isn’t in those books. We’re still having to search for bits and pieces from different sources,’ Sam replied, careful to keep his gaze on her so the deaf woman had a good view of his lips. 

Just then the main door opened and Dean came clattering down the staircase.  
‘Hey,’ he said with a knowing chuckle, coming towards the two. ‘Am I interrupting something?’

If looks could kill, Sam would’ve turned a red-hot heat ray on him.  
‘Not unless discussing books has become awkward,’ Sam replied. He tilted his head towards the other end of the library. ‘Dean, can I talk to you for a minute? In the kitchen.’  
‘Uh.. sure.’

Once in the privacy of the kitchen, Sam grabbed his sibling by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him against the wall. ‘Stop it,’ he hissed through gritted teeth.  
‘Stop what?’ Dean seemed genuinely confused.  
‘Trying to set me and Eileen up? It’s never going to happen.’

Dean’s eyes glazed over. ’ She’d be good for you Sammy. Give you a new scope in life. A home a family. You’ve always wanted that. You still do, even if you deny it. If we manage to stop Chuck, she could be your future.’

At his big brother's insistence, Sam felt his brain going into overdrive. ‘You’re an idiot. I’m never gonna leave you again, Dean. Never! Let that penetrate your little grey cells.’

Sam would never know if it was the look of hastily-veiled relief he saw in his brother’s eyes or temporary insanity taking hold of him that prompted him to act as he did but with a growl of release, he lowered his head and crushed Dean’s mouth beneath his own.

His brother’s entire body stilled, whether in horror or pleasure Sam didn’t care. Dean’s lips were like honey beneath his own, a unique flavor Sam had never before experienced and like a wild animal when it got the taste for human flesh, Sam knew he’d never want any other lips pressed to his, except these. 

‘Shut up, Dean. It’s taken me forever, but I know what I need and it’s not Eileen nor anyone else. It’s you! I want every bit of you, your body, your soul, every cell inside and out. So don’t ever try to pimp me out to anyone else.  
‘You’re mine, Dean and I’m going to be exerting my rights on my property.’ 

When Sam’s mouth once again came possessively down on Dean’s, the older man could hardly believe what was happening but there was no doubt that his baby brother taking control like this was making him tingly, to say the least!


End file.
